ThE lUsT oF mY iNnEr SeLf
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: OMG!UPDATED!LOL..enjoy loves!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, whats up bitches?

:SE:

"_Soul."_

Soul shuddered at the arrival of the unwelcome guest.

"_Soul."_

Go away.

"Oh S--soul!"

Goddammit ,why couldn't that little bastard leave him alone? He heard said bastard snort, clearly amused at his discomfort.

"_Little bastard? Thats not very nice, where are your manners Soul Eater?"_

He heard the small demon chuckle before a sudden quick shift in his surroundings led him to the black room. God, how he hated this room. Instead of being able to have peace he was now haunted by that _thing. _Said _thing_, or little bastard as Soul liked to call him was swaying in front of him with a smile that seemed to split the demon's face in half.

"_Its been awhile hasn't it?"_

Soul snorts in disbelief, as if a week has been a long time. It wasn't nearly long enough. And even though he knows what this is about, he asks anyway just to see the bastards expression.

"What do you want?"

Instead of getting angry like the last time they had this conversation a week ago, the demon does not falter and continues to grin in that overly creepy way of his.

"_I want what you want, Soul Eater."_

The response is smooth but he can detect just a hint of all the anger and impatience boiling beneath the surface from their previous encounters and his lack of obedience to the bastards demands. His next sentence should break the demons false facade.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Silence.

And in that silence he hears the camels back break as the demons once calm expression turns murderous.

"_ENOUGH GAMES, SOUL EATER!"_

Soul's emotionless expression does not change as the demon roars at him, but how he wants to cringe at the sound of nails on chalkboard, because thats what it sounded like.

"_YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I WANT!"_

The demon pauses, his face twisting up into that awful toothy grin again, and his eyes seem to roll in their sockets as he says that one word.

"_Her."_

They have been over this so many times that there is no question to who this "her" is. Quickly the demon strikes his finger on Soul's forehead before he could blink. His mind reels as images from the past of him and Maka fly across in a fast yet agonizingly slow pace. He hears the demon chuckle and the finger presses harder into his forehead , he gasps. The images have become explicit now, her moans and sweet shrill cries flow through his ears as his mental image fucks his partner like a savage animal , he clutches his chair for dear life.

"_Looks nice, doesn't it Soul Eater?"_

He whimpers, trying to force the images out of his head but the images only seem to become more defined and more slow paced.

"Stop, please, just stop."

Just as he feels like hes going to mentally collapse from the demon's assault a voice drifts in from all around and he feels his heart and soul jump in recognition of the sound.

"_Soul?"_

He sighs in relief as the little bastard removes his finger, he swings his arm but the demon chuckles and easily dodges it, doing a perky flip before landing on the ground. Soul watches in disgust as the demon inhales his partners scent and sighs before turning back to him with a gleam in his large round eyes.

"_**Our ** woman calls."_

Before he could snarl out his retort, he felt the black room shift into nothingness and the bastards voice echo's around him.

"_This is not over, Soul Eater."_

_:SE:_

_A/N: Hopefully I will update this soon. I liked the idea of this so, I decided to try and write it. Behold how the boredom of school influences me. R&R and tell me your thoughts. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_:SE:_

Soul's eyes pop open and he shoots up from the couch, a startled Maka eying him from a foot away. He inhales oxygen greedily, his body still shaking from his dream. Dream? More like nightmare.

"Soul, are you alright?"

His eyes become focused and he turns them to his partner who stands awkwardly in front of him. He puts on his best fake smile and chuckles.

"I'm alright."

He pushes himself up from the couch quickly, heading towards his room hoping to escape the probing gaze of his partner. The room starts to spin rapidly and he slumps heavily against the wall, he hears Maka give a cry of alarm before she rushes over to help.

"I'm fine."

He groans as she loops a arm around him and helps him to his bedroom, both can tell he is anything from fine. He has never told Maka about these nightmares because he doesn't want to worry her. And even if he did tell her it was all the little bastards fault, he would be lying and he does not like to lie (if he can help it) to his partner. He felt guilt crash onto his shoulders, if he didn't have feelings for her they wouldn't be having this problem in the first place!

"_I want what you want, Soul Eater."_

Maka gently eases him on the bed before running to the kitchen to get him a soda. He sighed, this was getting out of control, maybe he should tell Maka, but that would require him to admit his feelings, which is something he would rather put off for a little while longer. He didn't want to risk their partner ship as master and weapon or even their friendship for that matter, his feelings could wait. He heard the pop of a soda can lid and turned his attention on the doorway, sure enough Maka entered shortly after and handed him the drink. With a muttered thanks he took a quick sip, before gulping the rest as his parched throat demanded sustenance. He crushed the empty can and threw it at his trash can, grinning when it made the pitch. He frowned when he noticed his partner fidgeting in the doorway, giving a small sigh he rolled his eyes towards her.

"What?"

He watches as she straightens her back, and bites on her lip in nervousness. She seemed reluctant to answer his question but she takes a deep breath and releases her lip, and he can tell shes suddenly serious.

"Soul, I'm worried."

He tenses, knowing exactly what she is so worried about, but he asks anyway just to see if he can beat around the bush.

"About?"

Her eyes narrow and a vein in forehead pulses, and he knows that was the wrong card to play. But as quick as her anger comes, it goes as she releases a breath and closes her eyes. She has gotten quite good at controlling her temper the past few years. She sighs and opens her eyes again and he inwardly cringes at the look of concern.

"I'm worried about the nightmares."

She suddenly moves froward and sits on the bed tugging on his arm to get him to face her. He does so but avoids looking her in the eye, he doesn't want her to see his own concern about the nightmares.

"Soul please! Just tell me!"

"No Maka, haven't we already been over this?!"

His voice has a little bit more bite then it should, but she doesn't seem to take notice. She shakes his shoulders softly, trying to get him to cooperate with her demands.

"Soul, you know I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't deeply concerned so please tell me!"

He folds at the desperately pleading tone of her voice, keeping out certain details of course. She watches him closely and he knows she is trying to see whether he is lying or not. She seems skeptical when he finishes but doesn't push him further. She hugs him and moves to leave, but pauses in the door way and turns toward him once more.

"Soul, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes."

He wonders if she knows he is still keeping something from her, but she just smiles and whispers a goodnight before leaving for her own room.. He sighs (he seems to do that a lot lately) and falls backwards on his bed, why did this have to be happening? He groans and swings back his comforter and sheets before settling in, he doesn't bother to cover himself up, its to hot.

A hour passes and he still can't sleep, because he knows what is waiting for him when he finally does go to sleep. He can faintly hear the bastards shoes as they click on the tiled floor of the black room. He hears whispers, telling him to sleep, that they have not finished their discussion. He tries to fight the voice that calls him, but his body and mind have been under so much strain that he finds himself in the damnable room despite his best efforts to stay awake. Sure enough as soon as he makes himself comfortable in the lone black chair in the center of the room, he hears the tale tell tapping of the little demons shoes as he walks from behind the curtain.

As usual, the bastard dances his odd little dance making his way ever so slowly towards Soul, his shit eating plastered on his face. Once he reaches a foot away from the chair he stops and if possible his grin widens as he stares up at his other half. He chuckles before doing a mock bow never taking his eyes off Soul as he grins up at him.

"_Hello again, Soul Eater."_

:SE:

A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending but, I really need to start on my English essay which is do tomorrow! I swear when you get certified teachers in a small town high school all hell breaks loose! We get to write a story about whatever we want, BUT we have to use 20 bankers terms. WTF? Doesn't that take away our free writing assignment? Anyway reviews are love, give me some!


	3. Chapter 3

:SE:

He does not respond to the bastard's greeting, but instead chooses to stare straight ahead. He feels the bastard watching him, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence.

"_Come now Soul Eater, don't be rude."_

He does not waver and continues to stare at the wall, ignoring the little bastard as he walks around his chair, throwing out different flavored morsels to see what would reel in the catch.

"_She's so close, why do you hesitate in making her ours?"_

"_Her fate was sealed when she chose us as her partner, there is no need for hesitation!"_

"_MAKE HER OURS!"_

He remains silent, ignoring the bastards probing gaze as he searches for a opening. He hears the demon sigh and he thinks that hes done for tonight.

"_Very well, it seems I must use a different tactic."_

Apparently not, and he quickly stands as the black room and the bastard fade away in to nothingness. He wanders aimlessly through the black abyss looking for something, anything! Suddenly , instead of standing, he is falling and he hits a bed with a hard bounce. He pauses, this wasn't his bed, it was different. It was enormous first of all and his sheets are black and feel like silk under his hands. The comforter was a bloody hue and the bed frame had a Gothic feel to it. He sighs to tired to care where he was or who's bed hes in and starts to drift to sleep. A sudden movement makes him realize he is no longer the only one in the bed. His clothes are suddenly gone as well and he feels arms wrap his midsection. A head presses into the back of his shoulders and he shivers as she places a small kiss in between his shoulder blades.

"Soul."

He knows he is officially and royally fucked as her voice drifts across his ears, soft as chime bells. He turns and kisses her, unable to resist the temptation of being with her in his dreams. She sighs and returns his kiss, just as eager he and he sighs as he rolls over and pins her. She kisses his jawline down to his neck leaving occasional red marks from her small love bites.

He moves to kiss her again but pauses as small red flags shoot up in his head. Something was off. He knew the bastard wasn't here wherever here was but, he felt him inside of him and Soul could tell he was excited. But why? The mental image of Maka that his mind graphed up did not feel right either. She seemed, different from his other dreams, almost realistic, but yet not all the way real. That was impossible, he was still dreaming, wasn't he? He felt his mind shut down as she shifted her lower half against his and he lets out a small cry. He could think about this later, right now he just wanted to enjoy this non real moment with his miester , and he eagerly positions himself between her legs. When they finish and she is resting peacefully in his arms, he hears the demon chuckle before he drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes up he is back in the black room, and this startles him in to awareness as his eyes sweep the room and land on their target. The first thing he notices is the demons overly cheerful demeanor and this immediately puts Soul on edge.

"_Did you sleep well?"_

The images of last night flash through his head and with a snarl he launches his arm forward. The little bastard does not even try to dodge or resist as he picks him up by the throat but instead grins and laughs as Soul chokes him.

"Bastard, what did you do?!"

" _I don't know what you're talking about !"_

He growls and throws the demon across the room towards the wall, but the little bastard counters it and jumps off the wall to the floor. The bastard laughs again and claps his hands, and before Soul can ask his question the demon speaks.

"_Well, I might have pulled a few strings."_

"Something wasn't right in that dream so I ask again, what did YOU do?"

The demon chuckles doing his weird little dance, and Soul growls in impatience. The demon ignores him and continues his odd dance around Soul's chair, laughing with glee as he does so. He aims a well rounded kick at the demons head and is surprised when he doesn't even dodge it. Watching the demon pick himself up from floor laughing frayed the rest of Soul's nerves, what could possibly put the demon in such a good mood? Soul hadn't seen him this happy, ever.

"_You think it was a dream? Fool, I assure you it was quite real."_

He felt the air whoosh out of his lungs, and his chest tighten in agonizing pain. The bastard had to be lying, he had to, there was no other explanation.

"Your lying, that couldn't be real, the surroundings were black, no windows or a desk, or a chair, it wasn't my room!"

The little bastard sighs, rolling his eyes at Soul's confusion, and Soul wanted to choke him all over again. The demon sits on the ground in front of his feet and holds up a finger as he starts to explain.

"_The room you saw was your soul room."_

Soul shakes his head in disbelief , trying to quell all the questions trying to spew out of his mouth. He takes a deep breath, think calm, don't let the bastard get to you.

"Last time I checked the black room, THIS room, was my soul room, and I don't see a gigantic goth bed anywhere!"

"_Who ever said your soul room couldn't change shape?"_

This causes him to pause, he never thought about it before. It seemed logical, but yet a small piece of him doubted it, why would his soul room change shape?

"But why-"

" _It changed shaped because it knows your feelings for Maka, mainly when you are dreaming, it would change shape when it felt your what you were feeling in your dreams but since you keep your soul gate closed it couldn't fulfill its purpose."_

He sputters, soul gate? What the hell was that? Hes never heard of a soul gate in his lessons. What purpose could his soul room want to fulfill anyway? The demon must have noticed his complete uncomprehending expression for he quickly explains.

"_A soul gate is what allows two souls to come in contact with one another. One can keep it open or closed, but for most miesters and weapons it remains open because they are not aware that have a soul gate. However, humans who are not weapons or miesters have there gate closed because of their inexperience with matching soul wavelengths or dealing with theirs or others souls in general."_

"OK, that makes sense, but what about my soul gate, why is it closed?"

The demon eyes him for a moment before sighing in frustration and rubbing his temple. Soul didn't see the problem, it seemed like a perfectly good question.

"_Isn't it obvious? You CHOOSE to keep it closed."_

Now he is the one sighing in frustration, how could he choose the to keep his soul gate closed if he wasn't even aware he had one?! The bastard seems aware of his ignorance for he once again explains.

" _Emotions, thoughts, and ones attitude can also come into play in whether a soul gate is open or closed. You have a fear of being judged or ridiculed when in contact with others, this and your attitude of no one understanding the true you keeps your soul gate closed. However, when it is just you and our miester your soul gate is open enough for her to check for what your feeling. The only time your soul gate is fully open is during resonance, even in battle your soul gate is not fully open. "_

It is silent as he takes all the information in. He feels the bastard watching him but ignores it as he tries to reign all his thoughts in. That certainly answered his previous question, but what about...

"What does this have to do with my dream?"

The demon eyes widen in what Soul assumes is astonishment before his face splits into a grin and he laughs shaking his head as he does so.

" _You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Where did you think I went when I disappeared?"_

Soul scrunched his face in confusion. Why would the bastard want to open his soul gate? He shut his eyes, trying to recall what happened. He remembered him being alone, and soon after Maka showed up. He remembered her feeling different then all his other dreams, like she was real and yet...

His eyes flew open as all the pieces fell together, no, it couldn't be! The demon grinned at Soul's comprehending expression.

"You-"

"_I told you, it wasn't a dream. I have been studying Maka's soul for some time now, Soul Eater. Her soul gate is always open and when I stand at the small opening in your soul gate I can hear it. Her soul cries for you, aches to come in contact with yours for reasons other then fighting. I quickly came to the conclusion that something had to be done so when you slept I opened your soul gate."_

Soul felt himself fall forward and quickly clutched the arms of his chair to keep him from hitting the ground. Then what he slept with was Maka's soul? Then that would mean... The little bastards grin widens as he confirms Soul 's assumption.

"_Your souls mated."  
_

:SE:

A/N: Whoo, that was a long chapter (for me anyway). Sorry for the grammar errors, I'm sure theres a ton. I hope I explained my idea ok. I think the ending for this chapter could have been better but oh well. I want to thank everyone who reviewed I forgot to do so last chapter. I got eight for the first and I think 3 for the second. I hand out cookies to all of you and look forward to your reviews for this chapter. Remember your reviews help inspire me which causes me to write faster! I look forward to your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

:SE:

"Impossible!"

Is the first word that comes out of his mouth. It just couldn't be true, the bastard was messing with him, he had to be! He tried to convince himself that there was no such thing as a soul gate or the possibility of two peoples souls mating. However he knew it was no use, that that dream was not a dream, looking back on it and the sensations he felt, he knew. Damn. How the hell was he going to explain this to Maka?! Wait a minute, Maka! He rounds on the demon, his eyes wide with anxiousness.

"Does Maka know?!"

The little bastard's mood instantly falters and Soul feels relief flood over him like a wave. When the demon grins again and starts to chuckle after a moment of silence, Soul finds himself on edge, again.

" _No, she also thinks it was dream, very few people are aware they have soul gate. However, Maka-Chan has her suspicions and I guarantee you she will figure it out sooner or later. She is a smart girl after all."_

A small amount of relief rushes back to him, but he knows the bastard is right. Maka was _EXTREMELY_ intuitive, to much for her own good. It was only a matter of time. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this?! He knew he was going to dream about her again (its not like he can control his own dreams) and he knew the bastard would open up his soul gate and same thing would happen. Maka would find out in no time, and their friendship and partnership would be shot to hell. He needed a plan, but his mind came up blank and he growls in frustration.

"_Why are you trying to ruin this? Don't you understand? It's not like our love is one-sided! Confess already! If anything this will make our partnership stronger! She needs us Soul Eater, just like we need her!"_

Soul clutches his head, no now wasn't the time for a relationship with his partner. Not now, not in the middle of the battle of kishin. How could it make their partnership stronger, it just couldn't it was impossible! But something (besides the bastard) was telling him that he was wrong, way wrong.

"_You coward! All your doing is running away from your own feelings, your own desires!"_

The demons snarled words make Soul lift his head. Was he running from his own feelings? No, he was protecting his friendship with his partner, wasn't he? Wasn't he?Suddenly the black room begins to fade and he hears the demon snarl frustration as Soul begins to wake. Before he is fully conscious he hears the demon scream.

"_Accept it already! Embrace your desires for her, your feelings! Stop being a coward or I will handle this personally and I bet you won't like the way I handle it!"_

His eyes blink open to the bright rays of the laughing sun out his window. He groans, as he lazily makes his way towards his bathroom and into the shower. The demons words come back to him and he frowns. 'Handle it personally?' surely he must be bluffing. The little bastard didn't have that kind of power, or did he? His thoughts are interrupted at the knocking on his door.

"Soul breakfast is ready, hurry before it gets cold!"

Fuck it, he could think about this later. Hastily he climbs out of his shower and pulls some clothes on before shuffling out the door to join his miester for breakfast.

:SE:

A/N: Sorry, I know this is short, but I owe someone a fic and I need to be working on that! I shouldn't have started this fic before finishing the one I owe but I needed a change of scene. Review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you to all those continue to review, you know who you are :D Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

SE:

He is greeted to a wholesome breakfast consisting of eggs, toast,bacon, hash browns, orange juice and a overly excited Maka as he takes his place at their small kitchen table. She hums as she gathers butter and jam for the toast before settling down in her own seat but not before smiling warmly at him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

Soul eyes her warily as he takes a large bite out of his hash browns. He wonders if her happy mood is due to their..encounter(for a lack of a better word.)? Or does she even remember? He hardens his stare as he chews as she takes a swig of her orange juice and returns his stare over her glass. The question of whether or not she remembers is answered as she blushes and quickly cast her gaze down to her food. He mentally sighs, why did this have be so fucking complicated? He could have handled things if it wasn't for this soul gate bullshit. He hears the demon chuckle and his grasp on his fork tightens.

"_I thought we already established that a soul gate wasn't 'bullshit'."_

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything?"

His head snaps up towards Maka who is giving him a quizzical look, and he realizes that his words to the bastard were said out loud. He smiles crookedly and bops his head a couple of times.

"I was talking to my head, my thoughts won't leave me be."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say because she can clearly see the question in her eyes, 'Your thoughts or his?' He quickly tries to rake up a defense in case she decides to verbally ask her question. However her demeanor instantly changes to the happy- go- lucky -bubbly one to when he first walked in the kitchen and he lowers his defense.

"I have a date tonight."

He hears the demon snarl, and feels a combination of possessiveness and jealousy twist in his gut. The bad part was he knew it was not all from the little bastard. His fork does not pause but instead viciously stabs a piece of defenseless bacon and he quickly shoves it into his mouth.

"With who?"

How he manages to not snarl the words is a mystery in itself, but Maka seems pleased with his question as she beams at him from across the table. Maybe he misread her early this morning, maybe she doesn't remember?

"His name is Quade, and he will be picking me up at seven."

The demon snarls again, demanding that he object to this date, to confess his feelings and make her see that she belonged to them and _**only **_them_**. **_Another thing comes to mind and even though he knows it shouldn't matter the question is out of his mouth and into the air.

"Meister or Weapon?"

Her knife which was buttering her toast pauses as she looks up at him and blinks. He wonders if she caught on to his stiff posture which clearly said he wasn't comfortable at all with her dating someone else. Or if she caught the murderous intent that the bastard was letting off inside his soul room.

"A weapon, a scythe actually."

He feels his throat close and he closes his eyes trying to block out the demons snarls and the feeling of being tossed aside for a new weapon. He scoffed at his own thought. He knew her better then that, she would never ever do that! He heard the demon give a grunt of agreement muttering something along the lines of 'shes much better then that.'

"Well, as long as hes not my replacement as your weapon, I'm cool with it."

OK so that was a lie, he wasn't cool with it , not in the least. Suddenly he feels a hard blow in his head, and he resists the need to fall face first into the table. He thought the bastard was angry before? Pssh, it was nothing compared to now, and it seemed he was not the only one angry. Maka was scowling at him from across the table, obviously not liking his joke that was not a joke.

"Soul, I would never-"

"I know!"

He waves her off, and she leans back in her seat huffing angrily, as the rest of breakfast is eaten in silence.

Not being able to stand the hostility in the air anymore, he quickly finishes his breakfast puts his dishes in the dishwasher and mutters a quick 'thank you' before shuffling off to his room. Not a minute passes before the bastard is on him like stink on shit.

"_Your not really letting her go are you?"_

"Of course I am, you know I 'm not going to stop her, not like she would let me anyway."

"_You will **not **let her see him!"_

Soul snorts and shuffles over to his window, the same one she had a habit of kicking him out of when he pisses her off or when Blair is all over him and he vaguely wonders where shes been. He closes the blinds before collapsing on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with a blank stare.

"What do you want me to do? Tie her to chair?"

"_I don't care if you have to drag her by her hair, do not let her leave this house!"_

Soul is somewhat startled at the demons answer and emotions but then again what was he expecting from a demon?

"She's not a object, if she wants to go on a date thats her choice, I have no say in the matter."

Soul feels his eyes droop in sadness and a sudden loneliness settles over him as he whispers his next words. Even though he knows its his choice of them not being something more.

"Its not like I'm her boyfriend."

:SE:

A/N: Needed a change of scene again from working on the other fic. OK, now read carefully, for I have a question for all of you who read this fanfic. I am not sure of which course I am going to take on Maka's relationship with the demon. So I have a couple of options:

Should I have the demon rape her (which was my original plan) and have Soul somehow manage to lock him away to where he can't resurface.

Have Maka and the demon have a couple nights alone together, where Soul is not aware this is happening and the demon takes over his body at night. Of course he will find out about later from a guilty Maka. Maka will not let the demon be her first and he is strangely understanding about it and the nights only consist of make-out sessions until Maka and Soul have their first time together and the demon pops up later for ride asking her to love him like she loves Soul.

( I know it can be worded better but I am to tired.)

I'm leaning towards 2, but I will wait for your responses. So I want at least 10 reviews with your vote and if I don't get that many, I will just pick myself. Hope you enjoyed, till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank every one who voted and reviewed! To lazy to list you all, but you know who you are! Winner is option # 2 so enjoy.

:SE:

Soul watched as the minute hand on the clock seemed to drag itself around the surface, ' A watched pot never boils' he thought dryly. Did he really want the pot to boil? For Maka to walk out of this house on another mans arm? No, absolutely not!

"_Then why are just sitting around? Do something!"_

Soul sighed, stuffing one his large pillows over his head as if it could block out the voice. Did the bastard ever shut up?

"_You want me to shut up Soul Eater? Then go out there and make her sense, she is OURS!"_

Soul shook his head in silent denial , tunning his ears to the running water from Maka's shower. The demon pounced claws extended as images of him and Maka in the shower together spun rapidly through his tired mind.

"_Go to her, she needs us, only us."_

Soul gives a small cry of alarm as his body moves on its on accord, getting off the bed and heading towards the small bathroom.

"No! Not now!"

"_Then when?"_

A small ounce of relief flows through him as his body stops at the bathroom door, and with a exhausted sigh he leans against it. They had never gotten a lock installed for it, he should really put it on his to do list.

"_If we don't do something we could lose her, is that what you want want?!"_

"No."

He responds brokenly, the thought was to much to bear. She couldn't possibly go off with someone else, he knew her she just wasn't like that. He knew she had hormones, but she would wait, she would, at least till after the kishin was taken care of.

" _Are you stupid?! Why is she going on this date if shes supposedly waiting for you?"_

Soul stills, the bastard had a point. He tried to recall the last time him and Maka had a outing, just for the fun of it, but came up blank. Maybe thats why she was going on this date, because she just wanted to have a little fun? Or was she lonely? He growled in frustration as his brain came up with so many possibilities, finally he just decided to find out the easy way. Closing his eyes he places his palms flat against the door his forehead also drooping forward, as he hones his senses, feeling ,searching...

A small tingling sensation alerts him to the presence of Maka's soul wavelength, and he does a tentative probe trying to gouge her current emotions. He is surprised at what he finds, he would have expected happiness but instead finds frustration and doubt.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself, for all you know she could be frustrated that shes out of conditioner or something!"_

Blew that one right out of the water. He totally forgot the downside of soul probing. Even if you can feel your partners emotions, you can't always tell at who or what they are directed towards. So focused on his inner struggles, Soul failed to notice the tell tale signal of the water turning off and the door nob giving a squeak of protest as it is turned. He does notice however, the door swinging inward and he gives a small yelp trying to correct his balance so he does not fall face first into his partner.

"_Not that that would be a bad thing ne, Soul Eater?"_

_'Shut up would you?'_

"Soul?"

Said person stiffens and gazes upon the innocent form of his partner, in a towel. He hears the demon growl in longing and feels his hands begin to shake. Not good.

"Did you need something?"

"No."

His answer is rushed and Maka 's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Before he can make any more a fool out of himself he turns quickly on his heel and starts to head back to his room, but is stopped abruptly by a hand on his arm.

"Soul, are you sure your all r-?"

"It's nothing."

He cuts her off, yanking his arm out of her grasp and quickly heads towards his room. He tries to ignore the feeling of her hurt expression as he closes his door silently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ding Dong

Soul wearily opens his eyes at the dreaded sound of the door bell, and he gaze shifts to the clock next to his bed.

7:00 pm., Right on time.

"_Oh goody, how wonderful."_

The demon snarls , sarcasm heavily laced through his words. Soul grunts and rolls over to try to get back to sleep. However Maka's voice keeps him from doing so.

"Soul could you get it? Tell him I will be there in a minute!"

He sits up in pure amazement. She wanted him to greet her date?! Didn't she know it was hard enough for him to even let her go on this date? To see her have a good time with someone else?!

"_Of course she doesn't, because your to much of a fucking coward to tell her your feelings!"_

He ignores the degrading yet bluntly honest voice, and drags himself out of bed to answer the door. He weaves his way across the furniture, as he comes to stand before the front door, his hand pausing on the door knob. With a final sigh he turns it and pulls it open. He is greeted by a black haired teen, with eyes that reminded Soul of the chillest day in December. However, that was not what was bothering him. Something was wrong with this brat's soul wavelength. It wasn't prominent, like a busting at the seams, in your face kind of thing, so it was hard to categorize it. It was more like a dangerous undercurrent, hidden, but you could feel it lurking just beneath the surface. Soul did not like it, and what was bothering him more is that he couldn't identify what it was.

"_Kill him."_

"Quade!"

Both boys turn towards the sound and Soul feels jealousy slam into him once again. Angelic was the first word that came to his mind as she strode towards them. Her hair was pinned up in scarlet butterfly clips that complimented the flowing scarlet red dress that she wore. Why was she dressing like that for another man?

"_Because your to much of a fucking coward! Hurry do something! Do not let her leave!"_

Again he ignores the bastard and moves towards Maka, intercepting her before she can greet her punk of a date. He engulfs her in a hug and feels her stiffen in surprise, he doesn't blame her. He wasn't the type to imitate these kind of things, but tonight is a exception because Soul can say he is honestly worried for her safety. He leans forward slouching slightly to rest his head on her shoulder instead of her head.

"Do you trust him?"

His lips slightly graze her neck and he is rewarded by his partner shivering. He hears the demon growl in approval, trying to make him turn around and let the asshole at the door see.

"Yes."

He heaves a sigh of disappointment and his arms loosen their grip around her waist to travel up her arms to her shoulders. She shivers again but, Soul is to worried with her decision to enjoy the effect he had on her. He stares at her waiting to see if she will change her mind, but all he gets is a warm reassuring smile.

"Be careful."

He kisses her on the cheek softly, ignoring her startled gasp and swiftly heads towards his room. He slams his door and collapses against it , hearing the faint snap of the front door. He hears the demon shriek in anger.

"_What have you done?!"_

What had he done indeed.

:SE:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry if this was a crummy chapter, my muse seems to be fizzing out. I also have some bad news, I may not update for some time due to the fact that I may be grounded for failing my English class. I swear my English teacher drives me up the wall, I am going to see if I can't be removed from her class. SO theres a heads up. I would also like to say sorry to powerkitty, who was the only one who voted for option 1. I'm sorry! Anyway reviews are love, give me some!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7 , Again thanks to all those who reviewed, and since one reviewer wanted to be mentioned, I shall list the people who reviewed!

Aiiro Hoshi

InsanityKiryuuxD

Azu Luna

w o o k I e – c o o k I e ( the i's are not supposed to be capitalized, but I'm too lazy to reset Mr. Auto Correct :D)

BrazeRancor

Faeriana Shalanor'e

Humming Ladybug

bloodyrose1294

bloodlustphyco

Verboten Byacolate

Akum

Meta Zangetsu

The Anime Wolf

pamellka

I think thats everyone, if I missed you sorry but know I love you all the same!

To be honest I have become addicted to your reviews, sure I don't need them but I enjoy them all the same!

:SE:

It had not even been ten minutes and already Soul was set in panic mode. The room faintly began to spin as he paced back and forth across the house in worry, he didn't trust that brat Quade. Not one bit.

"_Honestly, if you continue like this your feet are going to make blazing trails into the carpet!"_

How could he send Maka off with that asshole?! He should have made her stay like the bastard suggested, but he wanted to give her a chance to be happy with someone other then him. Excluding of course Blackstar, Kid, and all the other males he knew were just friends with Maka.

"_Quit your pathetic whining and go do something about it!"_

He collapsed on the couch head held in his hands. He couldn't do that, this was Maka's chance to have some fun, but that soul wavelength.. He couldn't just ignore it! Sure he may be wrong, but its better to be safe then sorry right? Jumping off the couch, he grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

:SE:

Maka sighed as she and Quade walked down the streets of Death City. Their date had been simple, dinner out and a walk around Death City to wrap it up. She sighed again causing Quade to glance in her direction, if this was such a great date then why was she aching for her partner? She just wanted a chance to take a breather from the conflicting emotions for her weapon. Of course it didn't work out as planned, of course it made her want to be with her partner more the less. As she saw the road that led to hers and her weapon's apartment she speedup her walk only to stop when Quade tightened his grip on her arm.

"Is there something wrong?"

She asked sweetly not wanting to hurt his feelings, she just really wanted to get home, take a bath, and argue over the T.V. Channel with Soul. The thought made her smile. Quade must have misunderstood her smile for he smiled right back and jerked her suddenly in another direction.

"I'm not finished yet, I still have one more place to show you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul crept silently on the rooftops, his heart pounding in his ears. He thought Maka and Quade's date was finished as they made there way towards the road of his apartment. His relief was short lived however, when he felt the Quades aura and soul wavelength take a sudden turn as he pulled Maka in another direction. He felt the demon fidget more as Quade's wavelength and aura crackled through the air. Why wasn't Maka sensing this?!!

"_Kill him!"_

Soul shook his head, shaking the blood lust the demon thrust upon him. As tempting as it sounded to kill the little insect, he wouldn't be rash and get himself thrown in jail or worse until he had a solid enough reason.

"_YOU FOOL! HE'S A THREAT TO WHATS OURS, ISN'T THAT REASON ENOUGH?!!"_

Soul cringed at the screamed words watching as brat pulled Maka into a nearby abandoned shack. Oh hell no! He raced down the building quickly but time seemed to slow as he felt Quade's wavelength push outwards in excitement. His arm quickly transformed as he ran knowing that the door was probably locked he quickly sliced through it in one sweep. His eyes quickly found Maka and Quade he had her against the wall, her skirt hiked up, one of his hands working on riding her of her underwear while his other was up her shirt fondling her right breast. He felt his blood freeze before boiling over in white hot rage.

"MAKA!!!"

Quade chuckled slightly, releasing Maka from his hold and letting her slide to the floor. Her eyes seemed dull as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. His eyes swept back to Quade as he licked his fingers in obvious enjoyment.

"BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!"

"I thought that would be obvious."

He felt the demon snarl, screaming for release, screaming for blood to be shed. Soul shook him off, he couldn't kill him, most likely Maka would not remember what happened after she came out from whatever hold he had on her. He had no solid evidence but that didn't mean he couldn't beat the shit out the guy. Quade chuckled again before turning his own arm into a blade and advancing forward..

Soul wasted no time, launching himself forward with the full intent of shedding blood. Quade quickly pivoted to the left swinging his arm towards Soul's neck, he snarled swing his arm up to counter the blow. Putting as much force that he could muster Soul charged his soul wavelength sending the power to his foot, before kicking the bastard in stomach. Soul watched in satisfaction as Quade's head snapped forward harshly from the impact as he slid down the wall.

"_KILL HIM!"_

"_KILL HIM!"_

"No."

Quade looked at him quizzically, having not completely shaken off the force of Soul's impact. Ignoring both bastards, he quickly strode forward towards Maka, lifting her gently. She groaned blinking her eyes rapidly as she looked up at him.

"Soul?"

Turning her head she looked around quizzically before turning to him once more, seeing a question about to be released he quickly shushed her.

"Its alright, just sleep, will be home soon enough."

Suddenly Quades soul shifted again, the door shutting before the pair could leave. Before Soul could register what was happening a invisible force slammed into his gut causing him to release Maka as he was tossed out of the building.

"I don't care if you go, but the girl stays."

Quade growled, the force of his soul was causing the shack to shake violently , Soul panicked rushing forward to save Maka before the building collapsed on top of her. Lightning crackled as he bounced off a invisible wall. 'What the hell?!!' He heard a loud groan and a crack, as he watched in horror as the building collapsed into a heap of rubble....right on top of his miester.

"NOOO!"

So torn at the sight of his miester being buried alive under rubble Soul did not even have time to block as Quade rushed forward delivering a jump kick causing Soul to fly upwards..

"Don't worry about her, focus on our fight!"

Soul watched in what seemed slow motion as Quade flipped above him and aimed a kick at his abdomen again, only this time charged with a soul force.

"_YOU PATHETIC FOOL! DO SOMETHING!!"_

Too late. The force was massive and Soul almost believed he had coughed up his stomach as he went hurdling towards the earth. The earth parted beneath him in a large crater before stopping and letting him hit with a resounding crack. Quade glided back to the ground his lip curled in disgust as he gazed at Souls battled body.

"Is that all you got? Get up and fight like a man!"

Soul barely registered his words as his life flashed before his eyes, lids drooping as he was sure this was the end.

"_Hi, I'm Maka and you are?"_

"_We need to work together!'_

"_Tiny tits."_

"_Baka!"_

"_Maka."_

"_Soul?"_

He had not only failed to beat Quade but he had also failed to save his partner..his _one and only_ partner.

His head snapped back as Quade arm made contact with his face, bringing him back to the real world. A twisted sneer greeted him as Quade pulled his arm back focusing his all his soul force into the blow.

"Goodbye shitty-ass scythe!"

Soul felt a sudden stirring in his soul before a feral growl meet his ears causing him to wince.

"_**ENOUGH OF THIS!"**_

Soul felt his conscious slipping as the demon roared and reared his ugly head. He barely felt alarm, like he shouldn't allow this to happen. But his tired brain and battered body didn't give him to much to time think about it as he drifted off into the darkness.

"_Its my turn now."_

Quades eyes widened as a dark aura pummeled into his body sending him flying backwards. He quickly flipped hoping to counter but failed as his legs crumpled underneath him causing him to roll like a rag doll tossed by a careless child. His eyes quickly darted over to his opponent. His aura and soul wavelength were totally different, like it was being suppressed by something dark and ominous. He watched as the boy stared blankly at his hands before bursting into a wide grin and tilting his head skywards let out a shrill laugh.

"_**I DID IT! I FINALLY FREE! YAAAHAAAAA! I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I? YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FOOL!"**_

Quade watched in fear and confusion as the brat screamed to himself. This couldn't be the same boy who had almost killed moments before, he needed to find a way to end this and fast. He tested his legs and winced as he standed on twisted muscles. The movement caught the demons attention as his quickly silenced and locked his eyes on Quades.

"_Don't think I have forgoten about you."_

Quade felt true utter terror as he gazed into the swirling mad gold eyes. Wait, gold? He could have sworn... The boy stepped forward raising his arm letting swirling red tinted shadows curl around it. He shivered as the thing spoke the voice seeming to chill his very soul.

"_You touched what is mine, now you must pay the price."_

Quade screamed as insanity and fear gripped him, he forced his soul force into a whip and swung widely. Only to be knocked backwards into a tree as the electric like shadows snapped at him. He feel with a thud trying to get back up but stopped as he felt the shadows pierce into his body letting the insanity flow. He screamed clutching his head as horrible images, horrible noises seemed to mix together in his brain, he barley registered a hand clamp around throat picking him up and slamming him back into the tree.

"_Look. At. Me."_

Quade screamed as the voice only seemed to worsen the raging storm in his mind but the voice was gripping and he found himself doing as it asked. If insanity did not have him in a death grip, he would have been more frightened at the twisted demonic facial expression. The demon licked his lips chuckling darkly as he turned his arm into a blade.

"_Time to die, you pathetic little bitch."_

Unaware of the look of utter horror on his beautiful obsessions face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: I am so sorry this was late, if just seems that life is out to do me some damage. My mom fell off a horse, on the 4th of November we had to put my first cat down who I had for 15 years. And today I had to put down one of my out door cats because she was kicked by a horse and brain damaged. Luckily my mom took her instead of me so I didn't have to see her put down like my first cat, I burst into tears. My muse is still on vacation so sorry if this chapter sucked, every time I try to call it back, all I receive as a reply is a "FUCK YOU!" Try to bear with me and my asshole of a muse. Anyway review or flame me for being a bad author and not updating.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Chapter 8 is here, hope it's OK.

:SE:

The first thing that registered in Maka's semi-awake brain was pain. Hot, searing, teeth-clenching pain. She groaned pushing up on her elbows only to cry out as something sharp wedged itself into her back. The first coherent thought that entered her fully awakened brain was; '_What the hell happened?!'_

Reaching blindly behind herself, she hit something solid causing her to wince when the movement of the thing moved to the skin on her back as well. Quickly realizing the problem she gritted her teeth as she grabbed a firm hold of the cool object,

_'Just make it quick,or else its going to make this a hell of a lot more painful.' _She jerked, her whimper not silencing the sound of a quick spurt of blood that accompanied the removal of the thing. Bringing it down to her eye level she realized it was a piece of tin from the shack's roof...the shack! Her last moments before she became unconscious came flooding back to her, her wide eyes looking at the rubble surrounding her. Fortunately for her, the rubble she was trapped under formed a small space, keeping her protected from the whole weight of all the rubble from the shack. Now, how would she get out without all of it collapsing on top of her?

A sudden breeze drafted over her and she gasped as a shock wave of a dark aura came upon her senses. She immediately tried to touch her partners soul only to recoil when her soul bounced of something dark and ominous, the black blood. No, it was different, it didn't feel like Soul, yet it was familiar to her.

_**"I DID IT! I'M FINALLY FREE! YAAAHAAAAA! I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I? YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FOOL!"**_

Maka felt her blood freeze in her veins in recognition at the sound of the demons voice. How far had Soul gone with the black blood? Panic started to set in for her partner's sake. She quickly pinpointed the best way out, working quickly as she carefully removed large pieces of wood.

_"Time to die, you pathetic little bitch."_

'_Screw this!' _Throwing caution out the window she dug with all her might, ignoring the splinters that dug into her hands. She greedily drew fresh air into her lungs as she threw the last piece of wood aside. Her eyes worked quickly to find her partner, and what she saw made her gasp in shock. Blood spurted to the ground as her partners blade arm sunk into Quades stomach.

Quade seemed distant, not even a scream sounded as the blade sank in. Seeing a flash of gold, Maka looked closer at her partner's face. His crimson red eyes had been replaced by gold and his toothy grin had been swiped for a demonic sneer. She knew instantly that it was indeed, _him, _she heard him chuckle darkly and she tuned her ears to hear his whispered words.

_"Ah, I almost forgot! Let me pull you out of insanity so you can experience the brunt of this."_

He swiped his free arm in a lazy manner and Quade gave a jerk before going still again. The demon chuckled again his next words dripping with insane delight.

_"Scream for me!"_

Slowly, the demon dragged the blade from the bottom of Quades stomach upwards; causing half sliced intestines and undigested food from his split stomach to fall to the ground.

Quade did scream, Maka wincing from the sound and from the sight. She didn't know what was worse the damage that was being done or the look of delight on her partners face as he gutted Quade like a pig.

_'Remember,'_ she thought to herself, '_It may be Soul's face, but its not him who's doing it.'_

Quade screams quickly died down to bloody gurgles as he choked on his own blood, the demon halted below Quades sternum, his face twisting in disdain as he withdrew his blade and watched Quade fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

_"No one touches what is rightfully __**mine**__."_

Quades blood seemed to bubble like acid before vaporizing into thin air off Soul's arm blade, satisfied the demon quickly changed it back to it's original state, not even bothering to eat Quade's soul as it presented itself to him. Maka took the chance to reveal herself.

"What have you done to Soul?!" Maka demanded.

The demon turned, his eyes wide; he knew she wasn't dead but he hadn't sensed her presence.

Delight filled his soul as he strode towards her.

_"You don't know how long I have waited to see you alone Maka-chan."_

Maka snarled raising her arms in a defense stance, the demon paused tilting his head in confusion.

"Don't change the subject! What have you done with Soul?!"

The demon sighed, he had just saved her and the brat's life yet all she could be concerned with his other half. He growled in anger.

_"I haven't done anything to him, he's perfectly fine, sleeping, but fine."_

"Release him, get back in your box and stay there. We don't want you interfering with us!"

The demon snarled and before Maka could react, pinned her to the dirt causing her to cry out as it rubbed into her wound.

_"Us? You say that as if you are a couple."_

He watched as Maka's eyes became distant filled with a inner sadness as she tilted her head away from him. He quickly jerked it back to him.

_"Don't look away from me! I not only saved your life but the boys as well! Show some gratitude.!"_

His angry snarl quickly turned into a grin as he peered down at her, Maka frowned in confusion. What did he want now? The demon leaned forward, his breath fanning over her face as he spoke his next words.

_"I think I deserve a reward, don't you?"_

Maka quickly catching on to what the demon was implying, thrashed as she scowled at him. He wanted to kiss her? No, absolutely not, she wanted Soul to be her first kiss!

"Go to hell!"

Instead of loosing his temper the demon continued to grin. He knew how to win this, demons knew how to find loop holes.

_"Now, now, Maka-chan. Would it really be that bad? You want Soul to be your first kiss, yet he's too cowardly to come to terms with his feelings for you. You could wait till he comes to his senses."_

He leaned down closer to her ear kissing the outer shell, chuckling when he felt her jolt in surprise. Now to drop the bait.

_"Or, you could always ,say,... pretend?"_

He felt her breath pause for a moment and he drew back to regard her expression, she was considering it. Maka tried to suppress the sudden awareness that it was Soul's body that pinned her to the ground, Soul's lips that had kissed her ear. '_No!'_ Her common sense screamed at her yet her hormones were bubbling to the surface. What could it hurt if she just did it this once? To pretend that it was Soul and not his demonic other half? He waited patiently, patience was a virtue and he was rewarded when Maka titled her head towards him. He nearly cackled with insane delight.

_"Maka-chan." _He crooned, before bending forward and giving her a chaste kiss before pulling away teasingly. She blinked in confusion, and she felt her anger pulse.

"Was that it!? Are you making a fool of my-"

She was silenced as the demon quickly took advantage of her open mouth, she gasped in surprise. He didn't shove his tongue down her throat like she expected him to. The kiss was gentle yet dangerously passionate at the same time, Maka quickly losing herself to the sensations. She knew this wasn't Soul yet she quickly made her imagination pick up the slack. _He _traced her lips with his tongue slowly and cautiously, greedily she opened her mouth wanting more, only to whine pitifully when he pulled away.

_His _warmth leaving her as he stood, he held out a hand to her and she took groaning as the wound in her back protest against the movement of her shifting positions once again.

_"Its late, and your wounded, we should get back."_

The pain mentally and physically from tonight reared its ugly head and Maka felt herself tipping forward. She felt arms lock around her, careful to avoid the wound in her back as she collapsed faithfully against him. He picked her up, her arms wrapping around his neck as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder as he began to take them home, shadows dancing around them in a storm of red and black.

_"Sleep Maka-chan."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: Sorry this chapter is short, I was going to add some more but I am grounded and I'm struggling just to sneek this up here for you guys.! Special thanks to jessicagoble, who betaed (is that even a word?) this chapter! :hugs her:


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas everyone! I got the computer back, or at least I think I have. I was going to wait and post this tomorrow but what the hell, it's the Holidays! I made a GrinchxCindy Lou story if anybody's interested in some pure crack. XD hopes you guys like this chapter! As always, thanks to Jessica for editing!

The sun rose slowly the next morning, his brilliant smile flashing as the birds chirped their greeting to the day. Soul groaned as the laughing sun's light dawned upon his form from the small opening in his curtains. He sighed tightening his hold on the warm body that lay next to him. Wait a minute…body?!! Soul's eyes bulge, his arms and hands making a hasty retreat as his brain fired fully awake. His master groaned, curling into herself to replace the suddenly lost heat. Soul found himself staring openly; did they…do something last night? No, no, he fought Quade last night and, he lost. So, how the hell was he still alive? The answer came to him quickly and he felt his body tense, the demon.

"**Hey, bastard!"**

Soul mentally called only to be met with silence, odd. He turned more toward Maka, his eyes scanning for injuries. She seemed perfectly fine.

"_Of course she's perfectly fine."_

Soul snorted, knowing the bastard couldn't stay silent. He heard the demon snarl at his train of thought. Soon as the snarling started it stopped only to be replaced by smugness.

"_Coming up with blanks about last night are we? You wish to know what happened, _

_yes?" _

"Get on with it already!"

Soul snarled softly, casting a quick glance at his partner to make sure he hadn't woken her. The demon chuckled at his other's impatience.

"_So impatient, there's not really much to explain really. You were weak, about to be killed so I took over and killed the bastard."_

"You killed him?"

Soul felt a small bit of panic well up inside him. He knew Maka wouldn't remember any of the events after being shown the shack, because of whatever spell that bastard had put on her. Without proper evidence he could be facing jail time, he could only hope that guy was on the wanted list.

"_You expected me to let him live? After he tried to soil what's ours?! Unacceptable!"_

The demon screeched, Soul found himself to tired to wince from the shrillness of it, or maybe he was getting used to the demons constant screeching? He sure nagged enough.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Maka is not "ours", she's not property."

"_The hell she isn't."_

Soul sighed in defeat to tired to argue anymore, running a hand through his messy white locks. He was silent for a moment before an idea popped in his mind.

"Hey little onni, did you eat his soul?"

The bastard snorted, _"As if I would eat such garbage, I was going to leave it but changed my mind at the last second, look on your dresser."_

Soul turned his head, his eyes immediately catching sight of the oddly shaped black container. He guessed the demon wasn't so stupid after all. It looked like a tiny mutated potion bottle or something. Could the soul even fit in there? Before Soul could think anymore on the subject, hot breath drifted against his exposed thigh as his sleeping partner shifted in her sleep. Soul smiled gently, running his hand through her hair before moving down to her cheeks.

"_Beautiful isn't she?"_

The demon murmured, his voice coated with pride and Soul hummed in agreement. He saw her eyelids begin to quiver and he withdrew his hand from her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Soul?"

"Hey."

He responded gruffly but still smiling, pulling on her arms to help her sit up. She seemed to realize where she was, she blinked, turning her head looking around his room before turning toward him again.

"What am I doing in your room?"

Soul felt his smile slip as the seriousness of the situation came back to him. He sighed his lids lowering in confusion.

"I was hoping you could tell me?"

Maka blinked, her face slowly scrunching up in her own confusion. Soul shook his head, throwing out a random question hoping to get her memory going.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

That seemed to do the trick, her eyes bulge as she sits up into a sitting position. Her hand flying to her back, face blooming in astonishment as her hand explored her back.

"It's gone!"

Soul tilted his head at her, "What's gone?"

"My wound from when the shack fell on me! He must have healed it…"

Soul eyes flashed in worry, catching sight of it and realizing her words Maka quickly became silent. Soul felt his insides twist. Quade wouldn't heal her; the only other being that had been there that night was…

"Did he hurt you?"

His voice low and serious as if they were talking about a taboo subject, Maka's answer was just as quiet.

"No."

"Did he do anything at all?" Soul prodded, studying her face carefully.

Maka paused before answering. She couldn't tell him what really happened between his other half and herself. So she shrugged her shoulders and replied steadily.

"Nothing serious, just toying around with me is all."

Soul openly stared at her and she ducked her head avoiding his gaze. Maka truly was a horrible liar. It was against her nature. He had noticed her pause and now she wouldn't even look him in the eye.

He would leave it for now and have a chat with the demon later; he had more important things to worry about. He slid off the bed heading over to his mirror to take in the damage. The demon had cleaned him up nicely, no wounds, no aches, and no blood.

He must have taken a shower before putting them in new clothes and heading for bed. Good, now he didn't have to waste time by getting ready. Grabbing the small odd black container he headed towards the front door, Maka's voice drifting after him.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Shinigami-Sama."

Maka sighed as she heard the door open before slamming shut; she slid off the bed heading towards the bathroom. Better be presentable if Shinigami-Sama needed her to testify.

:HoHoHoxSoulEaterxHoHoHo:

"Hello, Hello! What's up?"

Shinigami-Sama greeted waving his large white gloved hand, Soul nodded in return.

"Is their something you need Soul-kun?"

Soul visibly tensed, the reaper cocked his head in response. The reaper leaned in closer phasing through his mirror before slinking closer to the white haired teen.

"What is it?"

The normal go-lucky voice was replaced by dead seriousness and Soul knew there was no other way. He quickly told the reaper about last night events, Shinigami-Sama listened never once interrupting and soon Soul was finished, waiting for the Death Gods next words.

"I see, do you by any chance have Quade's soul with you?"

Soul nodded digging in his pocketing and withdrawing the black container, placing it in Shinigami-Sama's large gloved hand. Without a word he twisted the top, shaking the small bottle as the soul squeezed slowly out of its tiny prison. The small bottle suddenly stirred to life giving a small twist before dispersing into small twirls of smoke and shadow. Ignoring the bottle completely the reaper took the souls tail and pulled it up towards his face examining it before giving it a final poke.

"Pinkish eh?" Shinigami-sama questioned, his blank expression reflecting back to Soul in the mirror. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Soul-kun, this one was on his way to becoming a Kishin egg anyway."

Soul sighed in relief, shoving his hands into his pockets as a grin stretched across his face. Shinigami-sama was so cool! He glanced up at the reaper, wondering whether or not he was free to go. Shinigami-Sama whistled as he patted the boy's head.

"I will talk to the authorities and what not, if they even show up at all. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Shinigami-Sama."

Soul bowed in respect before straightening and heading towards the door. The reapers voice drifted to him.

"Soul-kun?"

Soul threw Shinigami-sama a backwards glance, seeing the reaper had already gone back into his mirror. The reaper paused making sure he had the scythes attention before speaking.

"Be careful."

With that warning said, the God of Death faded and Soul sighed turning back towards the large hallway.

"You don't have to tell me."

: MerryChristmasxSoUlEaTeRxMerryChristmas:

Soul opened their apartment door shouting his greeting as he did so.

"I'm back!" he said, only to be met with silence. He headed toward the kitchen. No note. So she was still here.

Grabbing a soda he popped the lid and took a swig before heading towards his partner's room. Sure enough he found her, she laid with her body sprawled on her bed, fast asleep. She was fully dressed for the days, with even her shoes on.

He smiled warmly. She must have been prepared for talking with Shinigami-Sama herself. Setting his Coke down he moved forward, taking her shoes, socks, and coat off, before placing them on her desk.

She murmured something unintelligible before subtle shivering. and he sighed and picked her up, moving her comforter and sheets down before placing her back in the bed and covering her up. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments before whispering.

"Hurry up and get better, baka."

He took another step forward and leaned over her, pausing before gently brushing his lips with her sleeping ones. The sensation was marvelous, but he quickly pulled away knowing full well what awaited him if he lingered to long. He wasn't half way down the hallway when his conscious attacked him.

'You took advantage of a woman in her sleep! What kind of a man are you?!'

The guilt was immediate and he hung his head as he skulked into his room and flopped on the bed. The demon chuckled and Soul inwardly groaned, he did not need this right now.

"_Don't feel ashamed, what's wrong with kissing the woman you love and – who I might add – loves you in return!"_

"Shut up! You don't know for sure and kissing her without consent is _definitely_

not cool."

Soul snarled lowly as he turned onto his side, facing the window. The bastard then sighed, grumbling about Soul's dumb-ass 'cool' self-image.

Soul suddenly remembered that he had something to do, after talking to Maka about the occurrences of the night before, he had to ask that bastard about the incident last night.

The weapon shut his eyes; drifting out of consciousness and searching for the black room. Soon enough he found it. Inside the room the demon sat on the table where the record player was positioned, motioning him in.

"_Oh, a visit? Oh Soul-kun you shouldn't have!"_

The demon cackled sarcastically, slapping his knees in amusement, Soul narrowed his eyes, taking a seat in the small chair in the center of the room before speaking.

"What did you do to Maka?"

The demon only laughed harder swinging his small legs back and forth as he leered at Soul.

"_Nothing that she didn't want, of that I can assure you."_

Soul snarled, "Don't play games with me you mother-fucking-bitch! What did you do to her?!"

The demon put a hand over his heart in fake offence,_" Such foul words, and directed at me too! Oh I won't live to see tomorrow I'm so heartbroken!"_

The demon doubled over laughing, swinging his head and legs so violently that Soul was almost convinced that the tendons would tear. That would be amusing.

"No need to act like a stupid bitch…" Soul muttered, his eyes closing in frustration. "You've already proved that you are one. Now answer my question before I rip your tongue out!"

The demon shrugged him off, _"I don't think I'm the one who should tell you."_

"I already asked Maka and—"

"_THEN_ _ASK HER AGAIN STUPID BOY_!" The demon growled and Soul was temporarily taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"_Ask her again and then come talk to me."_

: JiNgLeBeLlSxSoulEaterxJiNgLeBeLlS:

And I'm going to end it there. Hope you guys have a wonderful winter break! Drop me a review or a flame, which ever you prefer.


	10. Chapter 10

You guys better give good reviews for this, hardly any reviewed last chapter. Then again it was probably my fault for it not being a good chapter. Anyway I am back on restriction again, until reports come out. Till next time bitches.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soul shuddered as he awoke, blinking rapidly to adjust to the dim light. It was night now, and he watched the moon cough violently before trailing his eyes over to the clock, 9:00 p.m.

The demon's voice came back to him and he scowled. He knew Maka was hiding something, and he was worried about what the demon had informed him of. About Maka's decision to let what had transpired between them when he was unconscious to remain a secret.

Why was she hiding? They were partners were they not? She was always the one preaching about being open with each other. He felt a small bit of anger bubble inside of him, why didn't she tell him?

He sighed, he knew this anger was his; the demon was silent, choosing to let Soul take care of the situation. 

'**Useless bastard.'**

Soul mentally snorted, only to be met with silence. It seemed the demon was not in a bragging mood, which was odd. It didn't matter, he supposed. He had other things to deal with. But a little bit of the demons mouth could be of use right now. Soul was feeling nervous. Maka was not one to hide things, or lie, so the fact that she was doing both told him that she and the demon had done something major.

Well, whatever it was, it was done, and he mentally prepared himself before heading off towards Maka's room. Once he reached her door, he took one final breath before knocking; he had never heard a series of knocks be so loud.

"Come in."

He obeyed turning the knob and pushing open the door, his master lay on her bed, book in hand, not bothering to look up at him. He stood rigid in the doorway, not making a move to enter his master's domain. After a few moments of silence Maka sighed, putting down her novel and turned her full attention on him.

"Did you need something?"

Soul shifted his weight uneasily, trying to calm his racing nerves. Why was he so nervous? Surely it couldn't be that bad? He wet his lips before opening his mouth and answering.

"What did you do with the demon?"

Silence. Soul watched her reactions carefully. He watched as her muscles instantly became tense under the skin. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise, and fear.

"I-I already told you, nothing happened."

"That's not what he told me."

His voice was flat and left no room for argument. Maka fidgeted, shifting her gaze refusing to look at him.

"What did he tell you?"

"That I should ask you, and that whatever happened was something you _wanted."_

Maka fidgeting increased her hands shaking and her breathing labored. He stood still, arms crossed as he waited for a explanation.

"I-I kissed him."

Soul's breath blew out of him as he stared at her. He wasn't expecting her to just…come out with it. He felt his mouth go dry, he felt his heart sink. He wanted an explanation. Not hearing her elaborate he pushed her onward.

"Why?"

His voice was shaken, bordering on broken. How could she do that to him? She seemed to sense his hurt as she scooted closer to him, tears starting to form in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Please, don't hate me, I-I just wanted-"

"You just wanted what?!!" He growled at her baring his triangular teeth, his anger was getting the best of him.

She recoiled, the hand that had been reaching outstretched towards him snapping back towards her face before landing with a soft whisper on the bed. Her head sagged to her chest as she let out a shuddering sob.

"I just wanted it to be you."

Soul felt his anger dissipate, his crossed arms falling from his chest as he continued to watch his master sob uncontrollably on the bed. He quickly crossed the distance between them, sitting on her bed and pulling her into his chest. The end result was only her crying harder.

"You idiot!" He whispered harshly into her hair only to be answered with a racking cough followed by more hysterical sobbing.

He stroked her back trying to get calm enough to where she could communicate again. Soon her sobs turned to sniffles, and in not a very lady-like manner she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her pajama top. Her head turned upwards as she searched his eyes for forgiveness, and desperately needed love.

He closed his eyes focusing his energy as he felt her soul desperately trying to initiate contact with his. He felt his soul gate open and his soul reached out, caressing hers as they swirled into each other. He heard Maka gasp softly causing him to come back to the real world. Her soul desperately clung to his and she panted against his neck as his soul returned the gesture.

"Soul please-"

He didn't hesitate, he knew what she wanted, he has wanted the same thing for months. His head dipped and he desperately connected their lips in order to relieve the passion they were both experiencing. His tongue found hers, they danced, they fought, they moved in desperate need for the other. Maka moaned, her soul quivering in her ecstasy and she pressed herself more into him. He disconnected from the kiss both gasping for air. They both stared, Soul felt his mind being torn, he wanted her, but was she ready did she really want this? Maka chuckled reaching for the hem of her shirt before peeling it off and throwing it to the ground followed by her bra. Soul swallowed, hard, Maka's hand reached for his placing it on her left breast.

"Do you feel it?"

She whispered softly, and his eyes trailed down to where his hand was resting. Sure enough he felt the strong steady pulse of heart. It was not racing, like his was, just beating in its normal rhythm, his eyes met hers again.

"It's yours, it always has been."

"But-"

She kissed him quickly, silencing him before pulling away. He looked so lost, so confused and unsure of himself. Maka frowned; this was not the Soul she knew.

"Stop thinking, this has been long over do, make me your woman."

As if his nerves were frayed enough, her words sent a shot of electricity down his spine. He had never seen Maka so bold before, he couldn't help but let out a breathy moan at the last part of her statement.

Again she kissed him, parting his lips and plundering his mouth with her tongue. He moaned, long and deep, cupping the back of her head to deepen their connection. She pulled away before pushing him backwards and straddling him. His eyes found hers, his hand trailing up to her cheek.

"I love you." He declared, his voice was raspy and deep. He felt so much lighter after he said those three words. Was this what true contentment felt like? He had never felt so whole. He didn't flinch as Maka's tears hit his cheeks but instead caressed her lips with his thumb.

"I know."

She kissed the pad of his thumb, rocking her hips against his, both moaning from the sensation.

"Make love to me, Soul"

He didn't need to be told twice, he sat up slightly with her still in his lap, hands reaching for her breast. She would be his.

Two souls intertwined, connecting for the second time unknown to the pair of molten gold eyes that watched and swirled with envy from across the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a month, a month of bliss, a month of ecstasy, a month of such pure love and contentment for both the young teens.

The demon had been silent, which had put both in a small state of uneasiness but Soul being Soul had just joked about him being beaten, Maka only smiled. They had been on missions, their synchronization better then ever. They were so close on making Soul a death scythe, both were excited by the prospect.

Maka sighed as she read through the newspaper, nothing seemed to be going on right know, like the world was at a stand still. Witch souls were scarce nowadays. Maka figured they were either biding their time and waiting to join the Kishin or just being neutral and avoiding this whole fiasco.

Maka shook her head at the latter. No, this battle would affect them too, but the witches had been still and silent, hardly causing trouble for Shibusen or the world in general. She was brought out of her musings when Soul placed a quick kiss on her cheek, setting a small batch of pancakes in front of her. She stared in amazement at the fact that he didn't burn them. Noticing her astonished look he gave her a pout as he sat across from her.

"I can cook sometimes."

Maka giggled, spreading butter over each of pancakes before drowning them in syrup, Soul mimicked her.

"Find anything?"

Soul grumbled around a mouthful of pancakes, before swallowing a mouthful of milk.

She sighed shaking her head as she folded the paper and set it beside her plate before digging into her own dish. Soul smiled at her.

"You worry too much, its not like we need a witch soul yet, will find one when the time is right."

Maka sighed before smiling in turn, taking another bite out of the delicious treat. The rest of breakfast was eaten in comfortable silence. Maka took to the dishes while Soul went to pull the bike around front. Washing her hands quickly she took one last glance in the mirror on her way out before locking the door and slamming it shut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Soul-kun, Maka-Chan!"

Both teens looked up to see Patti waving enthusiastically at them while the others hung back smiling, showing their contentment less animatedly , except Black Star of course.

"Come! Bask in the greatness of the great Black Star! The star that shall outshine God himself! Nyahahaha!"

Soul smiled crookedly at his friend while Maka chatted with the others as they all walked to class together.

"So? You and Soul seem to have made real progress lately."

Kid commented, smiling at the pigtailed technician. Maka grinned back barely containing her excitement.

"It's been so wonderful Kid, I can't even begin to describe it!"

Kid chuckled in response,"No need, I understand completely."

He quickly threw a glance at his two weapons who both smiled in turn. Patti quickly looped her arm with her tech, Liz following suit.

"Yosh! Kishin here we come!" Patti exclaimed, her eyes lightening in excitement.

Liz sweat dropped, "Patti, were going to class, not a mission."

"Keheheh!"

"Don't worry Tsubaki! The great Black Star will make you a death scythe before any of these losers Nyahahaa!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Tsubaki murmured, smiling crookedly at her hyper active meister. Soul and Maka smiled watching their friends interact with each other while they hung back, intertwining their hands as they walked down the hallway and into the classroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun heaved a yawn letting the psychotic moon take his place. Animals retreated to their dens while nocturnal ones took to the night. Bored and tired technicians and their weapons slunk to their homes, thankful that it was the weekend.

Soul and Maka had invited the others to a small movie session over at their apartment, after 6 hours and 4 movies later all were ready to call it a night. Maka waved as she saw her friends out, before turning her attention to the mess that had been left behind.

She sighed grabbing the trash can and walking around collecting all the stray popcorn kernels, soda cans, and candy rappers. Careful not to disturb her sleeping partner on the couch, she could do that after she was done cleaning up. One by one the messes were washed away; she scrubbed the kitchen and the living room, turning all the lights off except the ones in their rooms. She then turned the silent blue screened T.V. off with a click.

Soul stirred slightly, whimpering and Maka crept closer deciding it was the best time to wake him up and send him to bed.

"Soul get up."

He didn't move, and Maka gave a huff of annoyance. She was tired ready for her sleep, she shook his shoulder roughly.

"Soul get-"

She gave a startled yelp as his wrist clamped down harshly over her wrist, gold eyes met green. A wicked grin split her partners face and Maka feels her face drain of color.

"You."

"Hello, Maka-Chan" The demon snarled, the grin widening.


	11. Chapter 11

Silence, deafening silence. They stared hard at one another, each trying to gauge the others emotions. Maka tried hard not tremble but a slight tremor still ran through the arm _he_ was holding. _He_ noticed and smirked.

"_It's been awhile, hasn't it Maka-Chan?"_

Maka frowned trying to yank her hand back;_ he_ wouldn't release it, only tightening _his _grip to where it was almost painful. Her eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Cut the crap! What are you here for? Tormenting Soul isn't enough for you now? You twisted bastard!"

The demon frowned, _his_ gold eyes seeming disinterested but Maka could see troubled emotions swirling behind the mist of indifference.

"_I simple wanted to spend time with you Maka."_

She didn't miss how _he _dropped the suffix; _he _didn't acknowledge her questioning stare. Instead _his _hand released some of the pressure on hers and _his _thumb started to brush along the top of her hand.

"_Surely _**he**_ can be without you for a short while and allow me to have some of your time."_

_His_ hand tightened again, _his_ thumb stopping its soft motions as _he_ snarled out his statement. Again she tugged her hand, this time _he_ released it, _his_ head tilting up to look straight at her.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"_Everything."_

Maka yelped as _he_ suddenly grabbed hold of her arm again and tugged her down into _his_ lap. _He l_eaned in and she quickly turned her head making _him _miss _his_ mark. _His_ lips landed on her cheek before moving quickly down her neck. She tried to push _him_ off but _he _only tightened _his _hold, arms like iron bands around hers. She barley made out what _he_ was whispering in her ear.

"_I am a part of Soul, Maka-Chan. You can't just shove me in a room and expect me to leave. I feel what he feels, _**he**_ loves____you, I love you. You shower him with your love and affection, completely ignoring me and I don't like to be ignored."_

Maka barely contains a gasp as _his_ teeth ravage her neck, leaving little red marks of possession behind. Her head was doing circles, echoing the same answer that really sounded more like a question.

"But…that's different?"

She desperately wanted to take it back. The demon froze; tension and hostility seemed to bloom out of nowhere before suddenly, the room spun as _he_ picked her up and then slammed her back down into the couch, with _him _straddling her. Maka made the mistake of looking into _his _face. _He_ was absolutely livid.

"_How is it different Maka-Chan?!"_

_He_ snarled, gold eyes turning molten in _his_ anger. She gasped as _his_ hands seized her throat, tightening their hold as _he_ yelled at her.

"_It's always about him! Look at me Maka-what do you see?!! I am him! I love you! I want you! I need you! I'm tired of being ignored, of being denied! Love me like you love him!"_

_He _released his hold on her neck and she sucked in air greedily, it was silent for a few moments as emerald stared hard into molten, fiery gold. _His_ gaze softened and he stroked her throat in an apologetic matter.

"_Please," he _whispers eyes boring into hers.

Where her ears deceiving her? Was _he_ begging? She stared in full blown astonishment at the tone of _his_ voice. It sounded absolutely pleading.

"_Love me…"_

_His_ face bended down to hers, their eyes not leaving each others as they breathed each other in. She licked her lips in…..anticipation?

"_..Like you love him._

_He_ whispered mournfully before connecting their lips. Maka closed her eyes, such sorrow, such longing. She could not help responding, it was a timid kiss at first, before _he_ pulled away and stared, she stared back. They quickly met again in desperation, tongues dueling, and teeth clashing. Suddenly _he_ jerked away muttering a curse, before _his _eyes flashed to crimson.

Soul blinked in open confusion, before his eyes landed on his partner. What was he doing on top of her? She seemed mused, her lips slightly plumper then usual and then, he caught the small red marks on her neck. He froze.

"Holy shit, are you alright? Did he hurt you?! Maka?"

Maka barley registered Soul calling her name, her head swam in confusion of what had just transpired. What had she done? No, nothing was wrong with what she had done, he needed her, had needed her. And she ignored him, if she was in his position she wouldn't want to be ignored. Her mind raced back and forth between being traitorous to Soul and still being faithful because it was still Soul, just a different part of him…right?

"ANWSER ME MAKA!"

Said girl gave out a startled yell as she was jostled by her shoulders by her weapon. He looked utterly terrified; she gave a small, shaky smile hoping to calm his nerves.

"I'm alright Soul, see?"

She placed her hands on his sweating face, he didn't seem convinced. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from is face but still held them gently. She winced as he shifted above her, he noticed and quickly scrambled off of her with a stuttered sorry.

Her mind was racing, now what was she supposed to do? She felt Soul's hand on her chin and she complied when he turned her face toward him.

"What happened?" he whispered, eyes searching her.

She held his gaze before breaking it with a heartfelt sigh. She needed to think, alone. She took the hand on her chin and squeezed.

"I'm sorry Soul, I need to think."

With that, Maka dropped his hand and walked towards her room, her feat dragging pathetically. Soul gaped after her, before quickly catching up with her before she could lock him out.

"What the hell Maka? Talk to me! Tell me what happened!!"

She turned in her doorway and smiled softly at her partner.

"I will Soul, but not now. Now I need to be alone and think, I promise to tell you, but right now I need some space."

She kissed him fully before hugging him, murmured a quick good night before shutting the door softly in her confused partners face. Soul stood awkwardly outside her door for a few minutes debating on whether or not her she bust down the door and demand she give him answers or just leave her be. He decided on the latter and shuffled down the hall to his own room. He trusted his partner, he knew she would come to him, the question is when? Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I am so sorry for the delay just call me a bitch ok? I know this is short but I need to think before I go any farther then this because I'm so forgetful I forgot that poll I did in chapter six or something: author hits herself:I'm sorry if I forgot to respond to some of you but know that I love you and appreciate your support. Till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Maka stirs at the sound of her door squeaking open before she feels hands, _his_ hands making soft trails up her arms to her face. She blinks tiredly, to see gold eyes staring right back. Damn and she was just starting to fall asleep. She sees _his _solute lean closer and she leans her head away from him to avoid their lips connecting,_ he_ grunts in confusion.

"Leave."

Her voice is cold and crisp, she has made her decision. Soul was Soul, the demon was right, _he_ was a part of Soul, but_ he_ was NOT Soul himself. She sees _him_ take a step back, _his_ eyes clearly conveying confusion at her sudden coldness.

"_Why the sudden defiance?"_

She glares cold and hard at _him_ as she reply's with such a simple answer, "You are NOT Soul!"

She sees _him_ stiffen as _he_ rears _his_ head up, _his_ eyes glowing brighter from _his_ sudden burst of anger.

"_I thought we already discussed this! I AM SOUL! Whether you like it or not! "_

"You're such a liar."

Maka gasps as she is suddenly pinned to the bed, the demon's teeth glinting in the moonlight as _he_ snarls at her.

"_YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING PICK HIM OVER ME?!! I'M STRONGER, BETTER, SMATTER, HOW CAN YOU LOVE SUCH A PATHTIC CREATURE?!!"_

Maka chuckles as she smirks at _his_ mistake, "So you admit you're not Soul?"

_He_ glares hard at her. _He_ retracts _his_ hand back to strike her but _his_ hand pauses in mid-air.

"**DON'T YOU DARE!"**

Suddenly the demon is in the black room with a VERY pissed looking Soul.

But cowardice is not in _his_ nature, he sneers.

"_Well look who it is; come to prove my point about how worthless you are?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Maka was starting to get worried, Soul wasn't responding.

"Soul what's happening?!"

Her weapon merely stared at the wall seeming frozen, she reached out to touch him, and giving out a strangled cry when his eyes suddenly rolled and he collapsed to the floor.

"Soul?!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Soul grunted as his back hit the wall with enough force to make his teeth rattle and spine quake. The demon chuckled, _"You're so useless!"_

"_**Soul?!!"**_

The demon paused, turning his head skyward. _His_ eyes lighted with recognition. _"Maka-Chan. I wish you would scream for me." _Golden eyes closed, _"and not for him"_

Soul quickly lunged taking the open opportunity to strike; his attack was quick and quiet. No loud shouting noises, just the sound of tearing flesh. The demon didn't move, Soul wondered if he was dead. But a chuckle from the bastard told the scythe that he was not.

Soul quickly jumped back, giving the demon no room to turn and strike him. He waited arm at the ready, but the demon did not move, just merely stood, black blood seeping from the large wound.

"_Enough."_

Soul didn't listen, he lunged again. The demon turned, taking the attack straight on not flinching, when Soul transformed his other arm and raised it. _He_ frowned, "_I said enough."_

Again Soul was tossed but he quickly found his footing, landing in crouch. He blanched; the demon was healing his wounds, nothing but quickly drying black blood remaining. Soul growled, "What the hell do you mean "enough?!!" What the hell was this?!! First the little bastard wants to fight, and now he doesn't?!! What the fuck?!!

The demon didn't spare him a glance, preoccupied with swatting the caking blood off his body. _"This fight is pointless, neither of us will win."_

Soul growled, " I will win! " The demon sighed shaking his head,_" How can you when were the same?" _

"WERE NOT THE SAME, IM NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

Silence then a slow intake of breath, _"I never did show you, my true form, did I?"_

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"_Here, let me show you."_

The demon's voice was oddly neutral, not sneering, not obnoxious, not dripping with suppressed killing intent. Soul watched with guarded eyes as his image started to change and shift. Soul felt his eyes bulge and his face drain of color as the image stilled.

"NO!"

"_Yes."_

It was him! The same bodies, everything perfect except the eyes. The eyes were gold compared to crimson. Soul felt himself start to sway.

"You lie."

"_I do not."_

Soul felt his body crumble, the demon watching impassively. It was silent for awhile, he spoke again.

"This doesn't make any sense. How can there be two of me?"

The demon frowned, "_We are not the same, and yet we are, it's not like an exact duplicate of you."_

Soul growled, glaring hard at his other self, "WOULD YOU TALK FUCKING ENGLISH?!!YOUR NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! TALK FUCKING STRAIGHT!"

The demon sighed in impatience,"_Must you always be so narrow mindedly stupid?! PAY ATTENTION AND THINK FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMNED LIFE!"_

"I AM PAYING ATTENTION!"

"_BE SILENT! LISTEN AS I WILL ONLY EXPLAIN ONCE!"_

Soul sucked air in through his teeth, trying to calm himself down and willing his brain to think on something more then just beating the shit out of the little bastard.

"_In the beginning we were only the same by appearance only, our thoughts, and motives were completely separate. I was born from your darkness; the black blood Medusa infected you with giving me a physical form. My goal was taking over and put you in the backseat, simply because I can not kill you without killing me. I did not plan on helping Medusa, but I also did not plan on helping Shibusen or keeping our master alive, I planned to eat her soul."_

The demon paused, trying to gather his next words and not oblivious to the anger radiating from the form next to him.

"_However as time wore on, I felt myself changing. At first I was bewildered when my thought patterns began to proceed with yours. I tolerated it for a short while thinking it was nothing but a short lapse but when they continued I grew angry and tried to find the source of my change. I found nothing. Until, we had our next resonance, I felt it then. It was Maka, her soul wavelength was purifying me. I was so angry and even more so at the fact that I had not caught it sooner. I tried to gain control so I could snuff out her life. "_

Soul felt the hairs on his neck and arms rise up as a creepy yet bemused smile washed over the demons face. His eyes lighting up as he spoke his next words.

"_But yet, when I stood over her, fully intent on taking her life, I found my self stilled by the presence of her soul. So aching and wanting for attention and affection it reached out and brushed against mine, it recognized me as you and yet knew I was different. Suddenly I was struck with terror as it wrapped itself around me. I felt every emotion of hers and felt the thing that I feared the most, love. I knew it was purifying me yet I could not move, I could only stand and __**feel.**__"_

The demon sighed and looked upward,"_ Ever since then I have found the differences us between u s dimensioning. I'm not completely rid of my darkness. I just wanted.."_

"Just wanted what?"

The demons faced turned sad, his eyes unusually shining, his voice was barely a whisper.

"_For her to love me, like she loves you..."_

Soul watched in bewildered as his other self mood seemed to change his eyes narrowing and his teeth bared as he hissed in anger.

"_Why? Why can't she see? Why won't she love me?!! She was the one who did this! IT'S HER FAULT THAT IM LIKE THIS!!! THE LEAST SHE COULD DO IS LOVE ME AND TAKE THIS ACHE AWAY THAT SHE HERSELF PUT IN ME!!"_

Soul could feel the darkness coming back, and he was frightened and confused. So much information to be taken in at one time, he focused his confused thoughts on trying to calm his other self down.

"Onni, calm down, I'm sure-"

Suddenly the demon turned on him his eyes flashing in barely suppressed hate; darkness swirled around him and seemed to puff out in the demons breath as he panted in his frenzy.

"_This is your fault too! If you weren't in the way-"_

"_**STOP IT!"**_

Two pairs of eyes turned towards the voice, one gold and one red. Maka stood a few feet away, tears spilling down her beautiful face.

"_WITCH!"_

The demon moved quickly, to quick for Soul to stop him. Maka gave out a squeak as the demon grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down hard. Soul growled changing his arm and aiming for the demons head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK-"

"_SHUT UP!"_

The demon screeched, shooting out the darkness that was welling up within him, it hit Soul dead on knocking him out cold, he tumbled slowly, like a broken doll. The demon turned back to her, her the one who caused all **his** pain in first place! She did not bother looking at Soul, her eyes were focused on **him**.

**He** growled at her, _"Take it back! Take this curse off me! If you're not strong enough to love me then take it back!"_

**His** hand squeezed harder on her throat and she let out a choked sob.

"**I-I'm S-s-sorry!"**

The demon felt her soul again, pushing his darkness away and making him feel. He felt the tears pool at his eyes and spill over, as cried with her. He straddled her, shaking her softly as he wept over her.

"_Stop, for the love of God make it stop!"_

"_**I don't know how!"**_

"_MAKE IT STOP, NOW!!"_

Her soul was squeezing him, choking him like **he** was choking her, **he** wanted it to stop, **he** wanted it not stop. **He** wanted to love her, **he** wanted to hate her, **he** wanted to kiss her, and **he** wanted to hit her. It was a tug-o-war between love and hate and **he** was stuck in the middle. **His** grip loosened on her throat as **he** was swept up in a torrent of emotions, **his** head threatening to burst. **He** barely registered her sitting up and taking **him** in her arms but **he** held on to her for dear life. Maka felt for her soul, trying to real it back in, trying to make it stop causing **him** so much pain. Her soul seemed to have other plans as it pushed harder making the man in her arms cry out. A white searing light was building connecting from their hearts and pushing outward, the darkness quickly fading.

"_STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!!"_

**He **was crushing her to **his** chest so hard that she feared her bones would break in two. Then suddenly the pressured loosened, the light was so blinding, she couldn't see. She heard shrieking that sound like two voices mixed in one. Her eyes drooped, the light receded, and she faded into the black.

__

To lazy to proof read this. Okay, anyone have a clue what I was going for here? Because I'm not sure if I protrayed it right. :shrugs: If you get it, you get it, feel free to make your own conclusions. I "plan" on making an epilogue with a little steamy romance between Maka and the little onni. Because really, they get no love on and I love crack :P Anyone else find it funny how the demon seemed to be PMSing at the end with his mood swings? Lol sorry for my lateness, this is exactly why I'm not a writer because when I loose interest you basically can't pin me down to finishing as horrible as that is. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, yes even the ones I was to lazy to respond to…I love you all!


End file.
